


mistress of gold manor

by desdemona_1996_writes



Category: Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fingering, First Time, Humiliation, Light Spanking, Loss of Virginity, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Oral sex dubious consent, Riding Crop, Rough Sex, Rumbelle - Freeform, Rumbelle AU - Freeform, Vaginal Fingering, Virgin sex, belle has an erotic dream of being forcefully taken, dinning room table sex, mistress belle, sex on top table
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2018-07-16 17:36:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7277479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>lord gold deals for the poor<br/>merchant youngest daughter.<br/>taking her innocents and filling her with lecherous desires.</p><p>consumed with dark longings<br/>for the master of the house.<br/>belle finds him to be a layered mystery one she finds herself longing to unravel.</p><p>Re-edited,,,</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. house of gold

lady Belle of avonlea was gathering wild flowers in the setting sun.  
not far from father's castle,  
with her handmaid only a short distance away as belle continued to fill her basket with sweet little flowers. something dark is watching her. lying in wait. plotting, belle stood to return home for the evening when she hard a noise. a child's giggle, curiously? belle turned smiling she wondered over to the bushes when she's met with dark eyes with curious a low amber glow in their darkness. that's the only thing belle could make out before being enveloped in a purple mist. 

I'm unable to move my hands. that's the first thing I realized as I slowly opened my eyes seeing only stone walls. my wrists are bound tightly to a small bed perhaps a servants room. laying face down on my belly I can't move my head to take in my surroundings there's something in between my buttocks? and as I try to move. it slowly gets more painful, and more troubling is I may have wet myself? there's a dampness in between my legs and private parts. oddly, the more the pain grows the more there's a damping? and a sudden feeling of need building.a sudden urgency for release, I wanted to cry out for help but..the words died in my throat when slender fingers with long sharp nails slowly moved up my legs pushing my gown indecently up. suddenly moving the object in and out of me. making the intensity grow. the wetness between my legs increasing as long fingers were slowly moving up my legs stroking my thighs. I gasp as fingers were invading my most secret spot! stroking my inner most private places. touching every inch of me, as my muscles tighten around its fingers my breathing came short and fast and an ache in my belly growing. desire coiling inside my body, slowly pushing farther into me gaping in utter horror as I felt the scraping of of long fingernails pushing inside me. unable to hold back I cried out! In pain when it pulled it's long invading fingers out of me only to stick it's fingers deeper. pushing further, I tried to jerk my body away but I couldn't move. my bounds held me tightly as it's fingers continued to invade me when to my dismay the Pain quickly turned into a pleasurable sensation pooling in my belly slowly traveling lower with every touch of his fingers I panicked feeling my body react to it. then suddenly, its fingers were replaced with something thicker..harder, I couldn't see I could only feel. I felt it ripping though me. I cried out in pain and pleasure as darkness consumed me. surrendering to the intoxicating sensation~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

belle woke suddenly her bedroom was bathed in early morning sunlight. siting up in her bed panting.her heart was racing with the lingering intensity of her erotic dream. belle stumbled out of her bed it was just a dream! only a dream, she repeated to herself attending to her chamber pot she lifted her night dress seeing the deep red marks on her upper thighs.perhaps not only a dream,

 

last night he was much more rougher then usual. More beastly, it was a dream just a dream. only not so far from her reality. his face and eyes were twisted but..it was him, 

belle put on her robe and sat down on her windowsill staring out at the landscape her bedroom Window afforded her. 

 

I was belle mousire, daughter of Maurice a once wealthy merchant. after my mother died in childbirth while giving birth to me. leavening my father widowed with three other girls to care for. my father had done well enough as he traveled acquiring and trading things of value but. after my mother passed our father didn't think it safe to leave his daughters for months on end. instead he remained close by our small town dealing with the small villages near by. consequently the things he now dealt in were not as valuable. we managed well enough somehow manly because of our patron. 

lord gold had a large estate deep in the valley of the mounts. he came to our quiet little provincial town once a month to buy his goods and his wears.the town dependent upon his visits. 

one day lord gold requested something more precious from my father. he had asked to procure one of his lovely daughters. having three girls to consider. my father agreed with a heavy heart I would like to believe. I was chosen as I was the youngest.reasoning he was doing what was best for them and me. I could have ran, I could have refused! perhaps I should have. but..I agreed to the arrangement wanting to do the right thing. the brave thing for my family. 

 

after having my compliance master gold wished to sample me first.he took my innocents on my childhood bed.he was gentle. very careful of my inexperience. it wasn't pleasant,

I left the only home I had ever known with a man I hardly knew. during the long carriage ride to his estate he knelt before me rising the skirts of my dress claiming me in between my legs with his lips and tongue. making me feel the most oddest things. moaning despite myself he remained there for nearly half the journey. when we arrived at his estate the master of the house was greeted by his servants all avoided looking the master in the eye. while they looked upon me as if to beg pardon for my new situation.it was indeed a rather grand estate master gold spent the remainder of day showing me around what was to be my new home.after dinner which was had in a grand dinning room hall. I was shown to my room.It was the size of my former home! the room was filled with finery with a large fourposter bed and a closet filled with fine dresses but I would not spend my first night there. I slept in the master's bed that night. it was not as unpleasant as the first. and I did enjoy being held tightly in his arms afterwards. this was to be my new life, 

my daily occupations at the manor consisted of this when I woke in my own bedroom I would leisurely take my breakfast in my private rooms. early afternoons were mine to do with as I wished. I was only required to join master gold for afternoon tea in his library. 

I rather enjoyed our afternoon tea time his library was vastly filled with so many books. more books then I could ever read in my lifetime! I would spend the rest of the afternoon immersed in a book while master gold sat in his chair. he appeared to be pondering his surroundings his expression was unreadable even though I knew him intimately the man remained a mystery to me.

Dinner was always held in the grand dinning room hall I was requested to dress in my finest clothes. we often ate in silence as master gold and I were the only two people in the room.we sat at opposites ends of the dining room table but once dinner was over I was to sit in his lap.and please him, some nights that was enough to satisfied him. but on other nights he lay me down on top of the dinning table ripping my bodice open and took me roughly there on top of the dinning room table. on those evenings I would spent the night in his bedroom. he was so eager for me on those nights his need not so easily slaked. and in the mornings I often woke in his bed with his fingers nestled inside me. pleasuring me, the sensation of his sinful fingers inside me bringing me to jubilation it wasn't unpleasant. 

as the months passed it seemed his dark desire for me was unquenchable he was always inside me. his fingers claiming me as his. 

his house keeper had given me some herbs to take take dally so that I wouldn't become with child.I wondered how many had been before me. I couldn't bring myself to ask him and I thought it was improper to ask the staff. 

while the master was in his study I leisurely wondered though the manor seeking out its secrets. I often wondered what was I to him? his mistress.whore. a bedmate? letting my thoughts wonder as I walked though the lonely corridors of the manor. although I did miss my family and longed to see them again I was not unhappy here with him. he was surprisingly gently and kind to me. master gold was a layered mystery. one I found myself looking forward to unraveling.

 

some nights after dinner when I found myself restless I would spend the rest of the night in the library reading till my thoughts were quieted. 

it was late in the evening and I was awake siting on the settee reading. when he found me, he strolled up to me taking my hand in his. kissing my fingers. gently guiding me to sit down on the floor by the roaring fireplace. closing my book As he pulled up my voluminous skirts placing himself behind me his fingers found me. I rose on my knees granting him more access as his fingers spread me open to bare me completely to him. moving my hips wantonly as he stroked me his other hand reached into the tight bodice of my dress grasping my breast as he continued to drive his fingers deeper into me. working me into a state, moaning lowly as I was near reaching completion.I could feel his own breathing becoming ragged as he kissed my neck his hand squeezing my breast. I felt A rush of pulsing heat flooding my core. I was on the very edge, moaning while continuing to move my hips needy seeking more friction. he rasp sweet nothings into my ear as I shattered. I moaned feeling the pleasurable sensation coursing though my body releasing me.I sank onto floor breathing heavily he wasn't though with me yet.

pushing me gently but firmly onto my back he knelt at my feet pushing my skirts up. positioning himself in between my legs I felt his tongue caress my sensitive places. spreading me wider, relentlessly licking me stimulating me. I was moaning loudly digging my nails into the carpet trying to remain still. I helplessly squirmed as he continued to pleasure me. I was in quite the state, with my breast bared my bodice opened and my dress lifted above my waist.I felt completely exposed! he remained in between my legs.his tongue stroking my most intimate places lapping at my wetness. the sensation driving me toward another pleasurable release. it was indecent. lecherous, the salacious things we did were meant for the privacy of the bedroom! he'd taken me in every room.on top of tables, laid me bare on the floors of opened rooms.while sated in chairs when the servants could have walked in us! he was a vulgar lustful man. and..I shamefully enjoyed every moment! 

I came screaming. begging for more, I felt him tense his breath hitched. I knew he'd found his own pleasurable release. 

Unexpectedly, one day there was a visitor to the mayor. I walked into the library to find him there waiting for the master gold. he was tall with dark hair somewhat handsome. he introduced himself as Keith of nothingham. I thought him charming. at first, he was pleasant to talk to.we discussed his journey here his homeland. then he began making lewd quips about the master of the house. he questioned me about my presence in the manor. insinuating rather crudely that I was the master's whore! further insinuating that he should like to make use of me. he backed me against the bookcase leering ungentlemanly at me. when master gold walked in on the scene interrupting any further advances on me. his eyes were blacken with blind rage. Keith had laughingly requested afew moments alone with me when master gold angrily grabbed him by his collars and threw him out of the library. shouting at him to never touch what belonged to him. 

I followed them out into the hall where he forcefully pushed the unwelcome visitor out of the manor. he then suddenly turned his anger on me grabbing a riding corp off its hook by the door. he advanced on me in a fury. accusing me of improper behavior! and being besotted by the gentlemanly from nothingham.i tried. in vain, to explain but he wouldn't hear a word I had said. 

"well my darling belle, it appears you been flirting about with my gussets." he said accusingly.

"I wasn't, I was...I began incuriously.

he waved a hand dismissally. "you were laughing and making eyes at the man in my house." he continued. 

I tried again to explain the matter but he remained closed off. 

"Oh really dearie, well that's fascinating. truly, then perhaps you wouldn't mind proving your dedication to me.he said holding the riding crop in his hand. 

"I'll gave you a choice, my darling accept your punishment as penance or...we could find another way to deal with your wantonness."he said coldly. 

he was tentatively holding the riding crop in his hand. his composure was controlled.but his eyes, there was an intensity to his gaze that set me on edge. 

I stared at the rod in his hand. I wanted to say no but..fearing his anger I bit my tongue and nodded. I was allowing him to inflict this upon me. I have never seen him this unsettled before. he was wound so tightly I was afraid that at any moment he would snap! 

 

"in the dining room." he ordered. 

once in the grand dining room he had me bend over the dining room table he then ripped the back of my dress. exposing me, spreading my legs apart to my utter dismay he began to spank me with the riding crop. I had never been reprimanded before. and to my utter mortification he continued to strike my buttocks with the riding crop till my legs were shaking and my buttocks were red and sore.my knees buckled I gripped table trying to keep my balance as I could no longer stand.after he was finished, he pulled my hair back from my neck sinking his teeth into my shoulder branding me as if I were cattle. he stepped back to admire his work, after he was satisfied he poured himself a drink while I remained bent over the table my legs shaking unable to move. after he had another drink unable to look at me he dismissed me. as he continued to drink his liquor. rising my head high, mustering all my bravery and dignity I walked out of that room as fast as my shaking legs would carry me.after locking myself in my bedroom I laid on bed burying my face into my pillows silencing the sounds of my cries. I felt ashamed. and angry, I was angry with him and myself for allowing it. I remained locked in my room for the remainder of day. I had stopped crying early that morning I was unable to sit down properly but I made due. feeling miserable and still angry with him I remained in my room when.he came to my door that early morning requesting admittance. I wouldn't even answer him.undeterred he pleaded, asking for forgiveness for his behavior. I wouldn't, I had promised to go with him. to be his mistress, I did not agree to be beaten like a dog for disobeying the master.to be treated like his whore! this would not stand! gabbing my clock. i would not remain in this damnable house any longer.I no longer cared that I had given him my word. I waited till I knew he was in his study then I left. I was running away. braking my word, I couldn't be in that house with him a moment longer! despite the cold and being improperly dressed for walking I continued on. wishing never to return again,


	2. into the woods part one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, I should say something here,  
> I've had this chapter ready to be edited since last September! 
> 
> idk why it took me so damn long to post this update..I just got tangled up with a monthly rumbelling and other fic. hangs head in shame.

sleepless lady Belle of avonlea found herself wondering the dark castle with only the light of the moon to guide her way.she soon found herself again wondering the darken corridors of the west wing dressed only in her silk nightdress.during her sleepless nights she often wondered these unfamiliar halls.the darkness beckoning to her in her state of unrest. something was lurking in the darkness calling to her. her seemingly aimless wonderings ceased when she found what she'd been searching for the stone staircase.lifting her night dress on bare feet she ascend the steps.the moon shone brightly through the skylight lighting her way through the darkness.her heart beat quickened as she reached the turret.she knew she should fear the darkness and what lurked in its shadows but for some unknown reason she didn't. her heart beat with anticipation she knew this place, it called to her in her sleep woke her from her dreams. whispering such dark things. belle gazed upon the light watching as snowflakes fell from the ceiling dancing in moon's light when she heard that laugh again. a child like giggle, 

she froze she knew better then to fear him he would never harm her. her curious blue eyes searched the room finding those strange glowing eyes everywhere. watching her waiting, her breathing hitched when she saw long finger nails advancing out of the purple mist that enveloped her.

belle suddenly felt those familiar hands on her waist pulling her tightly against its chest.his hands pulled up her nightdress exposing her to the chill of the night she shivered as he cupped her breasts through the thin material of her nightdress.caressing her his thumbs stroked her hardening nipples.her heart raced as he lowered his hands down to her hips bunching the nightdress in his hands pulling it up over her hips. the sensation of hands on her bare skin sent shivers of pleasure down her body making her breathe heavily.his fingers found that moistening place between her legs pushing its fingers deep inside her. she moaned as it entered her. it's fingers thrusting inside her most intimate places.working her into a state.thrusting his fingers in and out of her till she was in the throes of ecstasy.moaning as the building tension broke and she cried out as she shattered.

she stood motionless basking in the sweet pleasure of her release when suddenly she opened her eyes to find herself sprawled out over a wooden table her hands were bond to the table.he stood before her ruggedly breathing his eyes were sparkling with fiendish design. gathering the fabric of her nightdress into his hands she gasped as he ripped it in half! exposing her nakedness.uncertain what he was about to do to her heat coiled unexpectedly in her core. she shuddered in apprehension when she saw the leather strap in his hand she remembered well the sting of that leather against her delicate skin.he slowly wound the leather around his hand and she stiffened when she felt the coarse leather roughly being rubbed against her sensitive delicate flesh. she repeatedly begged for it to stop! but he unmercifully continued to roughly stroke her with the coarse thing until she was raw and aching for release.her body trembling till she could no longer stand the madding sensation.his lips moved up her belly almost lovingly kissing her exposed skin.with a wicked grin he spread her legs open and she cried out as he ungently entered her. pounding forcefully into her it's eyes black with desire.she cried out in rapture as her body shook with unbridled pleasure, ~~~~~~

 

i awoke from my erotic dream in a daze.i had awoken from my fretful night sleep to the distanced sound of horses. i'd fallen a sleep for a little while it seemed at least. i leaned back against the tree I'd been resting against with my thin cloak wrapped carefully around myself hardly protecting me from the cold.I was ill prepared for traveling on foot in this cold weather. during the night i kept waking whenever my body shuddered with chill my dreams had been...fretful and erotic. my whole body ached from my long walk and the cold had seeped into my very bones.i should try to move or even stand I should try to make it to the road.maybe some kind stronger could help me get back to my village. is he looking for me? if he has even noticed that I'd gone.if he truly wanted to find me he would, there was no where else for me to go but back to my father and sisters.would they welcome me home I wonder or would they insist that i return to him? i heard the sounds of snapping tree branches in the distance coming closer i should try to stand. to move, but I can't. I'm unable to move even a little my whole body felt frozen in place.if i remained here out in the open i would surely die and apart of me both welcomed and riled at the thought.i closed my eyes as a cold wind ripped thorough me my body was too numb to shaver.I heard the sound of foot steps drawing nearer..i opened eyes and saw him, my master..slowly very carefully approaching me as I calmly stared up at him.his eyes were dark with something not anger or lust but something else? looking down at me with that unreadable expression he removed his cloak and very gently wrapped it around me.he lifted me in his arms muttering words I couldn't understand as I buried my head into his neck seeking his warmth.  
'I would catch my death out here' I think he had said.I clung to him as he carried me back to his awaiting carriage it was his horses I had heard in the distance.I should have known that it was him.that he would come for me but then I did know. somewhere inside me I had known along that it was him.

 

once inside his carriage he wrapt his arms around me holding me tightly to him as my body began to shake.I allowed him to hold me welcoming his warmth. needing his embrace. he kept his arms wrapt around me for the entire journey back to his estate.his head rested against my shoulder as he held me in his arms we remained in silence with neither speaking till we arrived home. 

he carried me into the house yelling orders at the servants ordering them to make ready my room and to ready a hot bath.I continued to allow him to attend to me.letting him undress me and carefully lay me down in the bath.sighing as the warm comforting waters engulfed me.he remained by my side while I laid in the bath. he was not forgiven yet by any means but I would allow him this small penance.after I was myself again he would know my indignation,

once the shaking subsided and the waters became tepid he wrapt me in warm towels and carried me to the fireplace where a roaring fire awaited. with a hot cup of tea he laid me down on the rug by the hearth. the comforting silence that had lingered between us was now fraught with indignation and accusatory stares.I slowly sipped my tea while he sat in the chair staring down at me his dark eyes were a storm of emotions.he cleared his throat braking the silence between us.

"I had planed to visit town next week for provisions." he began. 

I looked at up at him and he stared into my eyes searching for something.

"perhaps if you wished it, Instead of myself I could send you a long with one of the servants.and after you oversee to the purchase of the household provisions if it was your will..you would send them a long with the servant.and if you truly wished it, you may remain there with your father and sisters." 

I looked at him uncertain how to reply my mouth agape.I was not expecting him to let me go so easily.

"i..thank you." I finally managed to utter.

nodding his head with a look of sadness in his eye. he regarded me then stood and left the room.leaving me alone with my disordered thoughts.

 

I remained in my bed for two days. contemplating my jumbled emotions I thought about how my world would change if I remained here with him. or if I returned home to my father. on the third day of my self imposed confinement I finally left my room in search of him.he was avoiding me. he was avoiding having the discussion we so desperately needed to have.I found him in the library having his afternoon tea he stared into his tea cup trying in vein to ignore my presence.I sat down in the chair across from him after he finished his tea and had no other distraction he placed his tea cup down on the table.

"your feeling better then." he asked barely glancing at me.

"yes, I'm myself again." 

"would care for a cup tea." he asked not meeting my eye.

"no." i curtly replied. 

 

"yes, he said looking at me with that dark unreadable expression. I suppose I owe you an explanation for my reckless behavior as well as an apology." 

 

"I'm sorry that I overreacted, That I hurt you." he evenly stated.

"are you, really? or are you only saying what I want to hear so that I wouldn't try and leave you again? I challenged. 

"i'am sorry that I hurt you belle, you are not simply my whore you are mistress here.perhaps i overreacted in some foolish attempt to protect you.I saw you with him and lost my temper." he ardently answered.

"why, why were you really so afraid that I would leave with him? I asked.

"no, not with him.Keith of nothingham. is no gentleman he is a savage! his reputation from Sherwood well proceeds him. what I feared..I was petrified that you would want someone like him.since my wife there has only been you." he replied.

"what, what happened to her? I asked.

"I lost her in child birth with our second child,the baby..I lost them both.we had a son together baelfire he left years ago to make his own life away from me. I haven't heard a word from him since.I have been searching for years but I've been unsuccessful..so..I reacted badly.

"why did you want me here?

"I was lonely and your so beautiful, I'm not sure whatever possessed me to ask for you.but I don't regret it, i only regret hurting you." 

"your not forgiven,but I understand you better." 

"I swear to you that I will never lay my hand on you again." 

"I believe you, but you hurt me so much deeper then physically." 

"please belle, hate me all you wish only do not leave me.he said almost desperately taking hold of my hand. 

you are mistress here belle and I will not force my company on you in anyway." he declared.taking my hand in his.

"please, belle please understand." he begged kissing my hand.

I stared into those pleading dark eyes and made him another promise. a promise I intended to keep, he wanted my forgiveness but I could not give him that not yet.I would not give him access to my body again not until I could fully open my heart to him.this wasn't a love match like I read in so many of my books.what it was was real. this world wasn't a fairy tail.he most certainly wasn't my handsome hero, But then i didn't live in a fairy tail world in this world you took happiness where you could find it. and if you were lucky even to find love in all this ugliness then that was happiness to love and be loved in return.

and, perhaps..I could learn to love my master or if I was truly being honest with myself I could admit at least to myself that I already had lost my heart to this man.my master. 

i tilted my head considering him. "this is my home now master gold, and I will remain here as long as you keep your word.but I would like to go visit my father." taking my hand in his he gently kissed my hand.

 

in the weeks that passed the master of the house kept his word. he distanced himself from me granting me sometime alone. we dined together in the great hall as before only he no longer demanded his pleasures be sated.we ate in silence I tried to encourage conversation between us but he remained somber.with every passing week putting off my journey to town.every week fearing my departure I presumed.

at night i lie awake wondering how much longer will this continue...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was actually much much longer! I had to spilt it into two chapters. I'll have part 2 posted next week!


	3. into madness part 2

i awoke in the dead of night to a chill and feeling a tingling sensation in my breasts.i suddenly realized that my nightdress had ridden up during the night.oddly..somehow managing to become tangled up high above my waist. it was practically off, in the dark i could feel cold long fingers moving up my body roughly rubbing my uncovered breasts.my breath hitched as i felt those familiar fingers caressing my breasts sending shivers of pleasure down my trembling body.in the darkness of my bedchamber i couldn't discern the invisible body of the man intimately touching my body but i knew him.

i knew the feel of those sinful fingers. I'd know them anywhere as they moved sinuously over my body. i moaned lowly as i continued to feel his phantom touch on my quickly heating body.breathing heavily I squirmed under its ministrations my hands gripped the edges of the bed thrusting my hips wanting more then his caress.needing to feel that delicious pressure against my aching core. suddenly the blankets were pulled away from me revealing my naked body. thrusting wantonly against an unseen form shamefully moaning as i felt heat coiling in my belly. I could feel a wetness pooling in between my legs my body quivered when unseen hands moved down my belly halting at my navel. pausing..my breathing became heavy with excitement when i felt the ghost of lips brush against my most secret places.my legs were spread wider allowing it access to my moistening intimate places.a hand cupped me while it's other hand stroked me above my entrance making me involuntarily thrust my hips against it's fingers as it spread me open and i felt those long sinful fingers invading me.first one then two were inside me! i bucked under him moaning as I continued to feel its fingers pushing deeper penetrating me.i blissfully moaned when suddenly I realized that I was unable to move my hands? it was as if they were bond. I longed to touch him to caress him.nearing completion i tugged against invisible restrains my body shanking with pleasures.when suddenly..

it was master gold between my legs! his wicked tongue was inside me moving as if to eat me alive, he had truly bound my wrists to the bed i struggled to free myself of the restraints. I tugged on my ties teasting there hold when I suddenly came undone screaming his name.

the master of the house wasn't satisfied having been denied his dark desires for so long his tongue continued to penetrate me as if it was something else inside me.the intense pleasure setting me on the edge i was near yet another breaking point,he was making lewd grunting sounds as his tongue licked and sucked at my incredibly wet center.and I lost myself in the pleasures of his wicked tongue and what it was doing to me.uncontrollably moving my hips as my body was racked with intense pleasure, until I came again undone. 

he removed himself from in between my legs and placed his lips on top of my entrance passionately kissing me.he slowly moved up my naked body and I moaned as he reached my breasts gently kissing and licking the space between.he wrapt my shaking legs around his wist and entered me.i cried out as I felt him thrust inside me,my body welcoming him as he moved.forcefully,driving deeper inside me.moaning my name as he continued to seek his own pleasure.chanting my name as he tightly grasp my hips moving much more quickly then before.rutting into me like some wild beast. i turned away from his cold emotionless eyes.

 

in the shadows hidden in darkness something Is laying in wait..watching us waiting to make its presence known. I knew him, I will alway know him.

 

I awoke the next morning to find the master asleep by my side. it was the first time that he had ever slept in my bed. turning away from his peacefully sleeping form my body ached feeling the soreness in between my legs.he had been more eager last night his ardor making him much more rougher then usual. my head was in a daze what had transpired last night? I had awaken from my sleep to find the master of the house in between my legs completely engaging in debauchery! doing all the these things to me, things that I had been dreaming about the mysterious creature doing to me.never before had my reality and my dreams met in such a way. my erotic dreams had become more vivid of late much more salacious.foreboding and last night there was something different? something not quite..my head was pounding and I was filled with unease.the dark turn of my thoughts was unsettling and I was worried.there was a wrongness last night. not only had he broken his word to me but there was..something wasn't right about our encounter there was something else...an sinister gleam in his eyes.

 

normally when we shared a bed together i would awake with him buried inside of me now he slept heavily beside me in my bed. he had broken his word to not lay a finger on me with out my permission, he had delayed my journey to town what else was my master lying to me about? what other secrets lay between us.

 

he would not find me so easily forgiving or lounging in his embrace. no,he'd broken his word to me and no matter how out of sorts I felt this morning we had a lot to discuss. and the conversation would not be had in bed,

 

after attending to my toilet i dressed in my robe and had tea brought up. i watched him continuing to sleep peacefully.although I've had that kind of dream before.i have often dreamt about this mysterious creature that has continued to haunt my dreams.but this.. this was the first time that my dreams and my reality met in such a way.in the middle of my truly sinfully dream i found my master pleasuring me it was peculiar..making me feel this unabating strange unease.

i slowly drank my cup of tea while staring out the window and discreetly glancing at the man in my bed when he finally stirred.waking slowly his hands searching the bed for me or perhaps unsure of his surroundings finding himself in a unfamiliar bed.his dazed eyes found mine our eyes meeting in a loaded stare.he opened his mouth to speak then closed it apparently uncertain how to begin.

"good morning, would you care for some tea." I asked with a cheerful smile breaking the silence.

"no." he grumbled hoarsely.

"I...my lady, he looked down at the bed unsure how to continue. 

mistress I apologize.I..I had a bit to much to drink after receiving some rather displeasing news.i'am very sorry for. for my behavior last night. did I..did I hurt you? he carefully asked.

"i'am only a little more sore then usual." I answered returning my gaze to my teacup. 

he nodded his head in understanding. 

"what was the news that had you so upset that you reacted so? I asked.

was this even the first time this had happened? I wondered..

"may I have some water." he asked not meeting my eye.

"of course." I quickly poured him a glass of water from my picture and placed it down on the table.I was not his little maid.

he looked at me rising his eyebrow. rising from the bed he stood before me completely unclothed, and with a pleased smirk he greedily drank from the glass.

my eyes strayed betraying me. I'd never before seen him completely bare! despite myself I found him to be most pleasing.I blushed when our eyes met and he looked at me with his smug grin reading my thoughts.

"my lady,he said kneeling before me and taking my hands in his.

forgive me for my..trespass.i am your humble servant." he said while delicately kissing my fingers.

his words were pleading asking for my forgiveness but there was a darkness in his tone mocking me. yes, he was mocking me with this grand show of submission. master gold lowered himself before no one,he was desceving me of that I was certain.but why? what had he to gain from this show.this gesture?

"you should go to your own room and dress.you'll only frighten the maid in this state." I said with a amused smile. 

he chuckled. "yes, indeed we wouldn't want to scandalize the help." he said rising.

after redressing and making himself properly presentable he opened my door to take his leave.

"we will be continuing this conversation this afternoon, you have much to answer for. don't think your forgiven just yet.you broke your promise to me and you will answer all my questions that is if you wish me to remain under this roof! I calmly stated.

he left my bedchamber without so much as a glancing back at me.

 

unfortunately our much needed heart to heart was not to be. 

that afternoon another visitor had come to the manor. he came bursting through the doors as if he were master of the house! announcing his presents in quite the spectacle fashion while the master was locked away in his study.

 

"good day, and what a splendid day it is! oh and who do we have here." he said as he burst through the doors eyeing me.

"oh wait, your that merchant's daughter that stole the old crocodile's heart! he stated before I could reply.

"well let me look at you, rise your chin." he continued in the most oddest fashion, 

I quizzically looked at him.

"pretty, beautiful even.I see why he chose you dear." he said with a bold flirtatious smile.

"who, who are you? I asked.

he laughed. "thousands of apologies my dear, i'am Jefferson of wondering hall." he said theatrically taking off his hat and bowing.

"Goldie and I go back many seasons, I even knew the former mrs." he said in a teasing matter. 

"former? I asked perplexed by his wording.

"oh yes, surly he mention her." he replied in his teasing matter. 

"yes, he has told me the awful story of her death." I replied. 

"death! he laughed.

"he wishes, I'm sure. no, no more like the tragic tail of her betrayal! she left him." he stated with amusement.

 

curious I tilted my head looking at this ill mattered visitor considering him. "what happened to them? 

"you don't know! he gestured flamboyantly.

I stared blankly at him unsure how to reply.

"well, he enthusiastically opened his mouth to continue when he halted, his exuberant carefree behavior suddenly tensing.

turning round i saw the master of the house standing in the door way with an unpleased expression. glaring at our visitor.

"well what do we have here." master gold said not quite asking. 

"you have an unexpected caller." I announced.

"indeed." he replied with something dark in his tone.

"belle dear, would you please let the kitchen staff know that we have a guest for tea." he coldly requested not meeting my questioning stare.

"yes of course, please do stay for tea." I coolly said looking back at our visitor and exiting the room quickly. not wanting to confront him with his falsehoods with an audience. no! this discussion must take place in private, he would answer for all his lies and deceit.

"careful old man." I heard the visitor. this Jefferson say as I stood out in the hall unintentionally eavesdropping on their conversation.

"what." master gold asked with annoyance in his tone.

"the way you were looking at her old man" Jefferson replied.

"oh and how was that, please do elaborate." he scornfully asked.

"like she is everything." Jefferson simply replied.

as I stood by the door listening i closed my eyes and sighed. 

"enough of this idle chatter, what is the meaning of this unexpected! visit." he demanded.

"simple, I have a deal to discuss." Jefferson said in his teasing matter.

"oh really." he snidely replied.

i left and slowly went upstairs to the library before I did something unwise.i needed to properly collect my thoughts before i attempted to have this conversation with him. he lied to me again! i was again filled with unease something dark and evil was going on in this house and deep down I knew what lurked in the darkness of this place. 

 

later that evening I found him in the courtyard siting on the empty water fountain.

 

"you lied to me." I stated.

he looked up at me his expression dark and unreadable.he stood and and continued to stare accusatory at me! 

"why." i asked.

he walked toward me and wordlessly grabbed me by my shoulders pulling me closer and kissed me. I tired to push him away but he held me closer to him.forcing his mouth on mine.

 

breaking the frantic kiss he quickly undid the laces of my bodice.he pulled my dress and chemise down around my waist exposing me. and with a wicked gleam in his eye he pulled me down on the cold ground pinning my arms down while he indulged in wicked debauchery right out in the open for god and all men to see.

I writhed and trembled beneath him the cold ground making me shiver. I gasped when he took my breast into his mouth suckling.I moaned despite myself, writhing in pleasure. 

"please! I cried out unsure if I meant for him to stop or continue.

he lips left a trail of heat down my chest and belly my whole body practically quivering with wanton anticipation.when he gathered my dress in his hands and ripped it in two! and then he was inside me. taking me roughly on the cold ground.i wanted to resist him but my body welcomed him, I dug my nails into the icy ground and stared up at the dark sky while my master took his pleasure.

"please, I moaned.he lifted my legs around his waist taking me harder! then ever before,

"oh yes yes! I cried out despite myself. moaning his name in twisted pleasure I cried out my release as my master found his own.

I laid there on the cold ground with him laying on top of me breathing heavily.I remained motionless feeling a deep emptiness.he gently kissed my forehead his warm dark eyes staring into mine i turned my head away and closed my eyes allowing the feeling of nothingness to enveloped me.

 

I heard a giggle, a child like giggle. his giggle! 

 

"did you really think that you could escape me so easily, now now dearie." he task with a unsettling giggle.

I opened my eyes and found myself in a tiny cold cell with the mysterious creature from my dreams standing in the doorway grinning manically at me. I backed away curling up against the stone wall of my cell as it advanced toward me.grinning, his dark amber eyes boring into mine. those eyes I'd seen them before I knew them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok there you have it. it took me a year to post an update to this fic!  
> I swear too all the rumbelle smut muses that I won't let the next update take that long, after updating the next chapter of desperate souls I will be getting back to working on the last chapter to this, so...I edited this kind of quickly..so there maybe some mistakes.


	4. bound to the darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there was many avanes I could have taken this. I have more then a few alternate endings to this but under time constraints I went with this one.

I'am lady belle of avonlea, I kept repeating to myself as I lay on the uncomfortable and cold bed in my cell. my body shivering with chill as I tired desperately to keep the wool blanket wrapped around me. I was a lady in my father's castle treated as if I were a princess until that faithful day when my captor. the beast brought me to his lair. I feared that I would never see my father again.that I would never again bath in the warmth of sunshine. 

i was lady belle of avonlea.

"wakey wakey, my beauty." 

I heard his voice calling to me. the beast that haunted me in sleep. he emerged out of the darkness of my cell his hand reaching out for me.

 

I awoke from my dark dream on the floor by the fireplace in the great dining hall chilled to the bone after our encounter.I remained seated by the roaring fire my bodice ruined beyond repair as was my devotion to my master. as I stared into the flames my mind conspired against him. I would leave this place, I would abandon him to a life of emptiness alone.my heart ached he had lied to me again! and his betrayal had been as sharp as a dagger to my heart, because I believed his lies truly and despite all of the unglyness between us I'd fallen in love with the untrustworthy treacherous man. maybe it was not the man I loved? perhaps it was a ghost that never materialized. I loved the dream of what might have been.of the life we might have had together. I quickly wiped away my tears when I heard him approach he draped a shawl around my shoulders and give me a hot cup of tea. 

 

"thank for your kindness, master. have you come to tell me another falsehood." i said while slowly sipping on the tea to settle my nerves. 

He looked at me with uncertain eyes then turned away from my accusing stare.

"who..he shook his head. what have you learned? 

"nothing, I know nothing my master. only the lies you told me." I said glaring.

"enough, my past is my business. it doesn't concern you princess." 

i flinch surprised by his cold tone.

"you broke your word to me, you made me a promise and now you've broken it. why will you not explain yourself." I asked indignant. 

"what is it that you wish to hear, you want me to say I'm sorry. beg forgiveness for touching you, I can't do that. I won't beg pardon at your feet for all my vile sins." he coldly replied.

"I only wanted honesty from you, I knew what I was getting into when I agreed to go with you I just wanted to mean more to you then a...

"you mean everything to me, but there is a darkness in me that I can not always control." he retorted. 

I looked at him taken aback by his confession but I didn't trust his declaration of affection. it was another falsehood. pretty words to bind me to his side. oh, but how I wanted to believe them.

 

"Enough, this discussion is at it's end." he declared in vexation after not receiving the reaction he wanted.

"So that's it then, you won't discuss this any further." I asked. 

he leaned forward and kissed me on my forehead like a little girl and left me alone to my musings.

my mind became dizzy and foggy. I couldn't think clearly.I dropped the tea cup shattering it to bits by the fire. I felt as if the darkness would swallow me whole. I knew if I remained here in this house that it would consume me. 

 

I could feel the darkness reaching out for me in between wake and sleep the darkness enveloping me. filling me and making my head dizzier.

I partly awoke in a tube filled with warm water my capture had released me from my cell allowing me the luxury of bathing. sighing heavily I tried to calm my muddled thoughts. repeating to myself my own name. 

I'am lady belle of avonlea.

I lingered in the now lukewarm water in no hurry to return to my cold dark cell. when I felt invisible hands moving up my naked body. long fingernails caressing my trembling body. I moaned despite myself as those familiar fingers touched my most intimate places. clawing at me and deeply probing me. unbidden my hips moved wantonly against the sensation my breath shamefully hitching as the ghost of fingers touched my unclothed breasts. heat filling my core as I could feel those ghostly fingers tips plucking at my nipples.I moaned and writhed under their ministrations. the sensation of thrusting fingers penetrating me in every way. filling my body with dark twisted desires.making me cry out, shuddering in wicked pleasure I grasp hold of the edge of the bathtub as i came undone. my body shaking with pleasure and aching for more as I was penetrated deeply by unseen ghostly hands. I was undone completely, the water turned black and those ghostly hands pulled me under.drowning me in the watery black depths. i thrashed struggling to free myself of their slippery grasp. braking free of them I resurfaced gasping for air and screaming in fright and raw fury, 

I hard that giggle..a child like giggle. and turned to see his eyes shingling in the darkest corner of the room. those wicked golden eyes that meant to devour me whole. 

he smiled baring his crooked black teeth and walked toward me. 

I awoke with a start, a rapping at my door waking me from the vividness of my wicked dreams leaving me breathless and trembling. by now i knew better then to call what happened at night in sleep simple dreams. in mornings light my body bore the evidence of my encounters with the beast.looking around the familiarity of my own bedchamber i breathe a sigh of relief. some days i awoke as myself the merchant's daughter. others..I was this high born lady of Avonlea. but no matter what odd reality i found myself he was there. he was always there. was I going mad? was this all some dark spell the beast had cast upon me? with each passing night i lost myself in these strange dreams where i was either mistress to his home or a princess locked away by the child like creature. perhaps I no longer knew myself. was I really this poor lost girl dreaming of Avonlea.

this was madness, i didn't no myself anymore the only certainty i knew was him.in any form his eyes those eyes remained the same. he was my master in any realm and my very soul craved him that was my reality.

suddenly my door was opened and master gold slowly entered looking at me with those eyes.

Lord gold, the gentleman lord of the manor. the lier, the reason for my insanity and my ardent lover approach my bed. 

"so, you are awake." he said curtly. 

"I'am." I answered.

he turned away from me and looked down at floor.

"won't you come to tea." 

"will we spake plainly and honestly, will you answer for your wrongs." I pointedly asked.

he looked at with me cold indignation. 

"then no, i'am unwell this morning." I replied. 

"I see, perhaps another time then."

"perhaps." I absently replied.

he nodded and without spaking a another word he gently took my hand and pressed his lips to my fingers. he looked up at me with a tender smile and left me to my confinement.

he did not apologize for what happened between us in the garden or for his many lies.he has offered nothing in that regard perhaps he means to pretend that they never took place. well, too can play at that game. I shall pretend as well. 

 

my days with the master of the house were again fraught with cold indifference and silence. I would not spake to him again until he leaned the consequences of his deceitful behavior. I took my afternoon tea in the study with master gold but I would not allow him access to my body again.at night I locked my bedchamber door refusing him entry. late into the night he hunted my door as he did my dreams. he hardly left my side fearing that I would try to run away again. he would not let me go so easily nether would ever allow me to leave them while they still drew breath.

 

I leisurely paced the study holding my tea cup while the master sat in his chair quietly reading. or so he seemed. as I stared out the window lost in my own musing I felt his eyes on me. he stood and wordlessly came to me with an unreadable expression.taking my hands in his. he gently kissed them almost lovingly pressing his lips to the palms of my hands. he looked into my eyes with need and got down on his knees before me.

"my darling belle." he muttered as he continued to kiss my hands clasp in his.

"please." he said with hunger in his  eyes as he released me.his hands now moving slowly up my dress. I gasp leaning back against the wall as he pulled up my dress and kissed me.I moaned my body betraying me as heat coiled pleasurably in my most intimate places. his lips touched me and his lieing tongue spread me open to sink inside me. moaning my fingers tangled in his hair despite my own aching need for him I pulled him away from me denying us both our pleasure. 

"no, I can't not now not when..

he looked up at me with cold eyes and bent to kiss my shoe.

"yes mistress as you wish."  he said mockingly. 

"I'am yours to command." he said taking my hand again and pressing a lingering kiss to my wrist he abruptly left the room leaving me in a wanton state of need. I leaned back against the wall breathing heavily and stared out the window wishing for things I could not name.  

 

I was awaken suddenly in the night by an eerily sound. when I woke i found the door to my cell wide open an apparition of a young girl stood in the door way. the ghostly apparition appeared to look just like me! dressed in my golden gown the apparition turned and walked away from my cell leaving the door opened. 

"wait! I called out to the mysterious apparition but my ghostly twin proceeded to walk down the silent corridors. wordlessly beckoning me to follow.

on cold bare feet i found myself following her as she led me to the west wing. to the tower, 

"where are you taking me? I asked. but received no answer as we continued climbing the spiral stair case. upon entering the darken room at the top of the stairs. the room where darkness dwelled i found the room to be eerily empty with no sign of my ghostly twin. 

"ahh, there you are." the beast said looking at me with longing as he emerged out of the darkness as if he were made of it. 

"you shouldn't be here dearie." he said as he walked toward me. 

i opened my mouth to speak to question him but that look in his golden eyes kept me silent. those eyes, there was something strangely unnatural about them. something..I could not name in them. I stood motionless as the beast very carefully plucked on the laces of my nightdress.his fingers deftly undoing the ribbon that carefully held my modesty. i gasp in surprise when he pulled my nightdress down around my waist exposing me. i found myself standing stock still as he delicately caressed my body with  his monstrous hands moving up the column of my neck. i moaned in need despite myself as his hands touched my breasts fondling me. making my body quiver with excitement his hands moved down my trembling body and under my nightdress finding me. he grinned and I moaned in pleasure as he slipped two of his long fingers inside me. my hips involuntarily thrusting into his pleasurable touch. i gasp as he removed his fingers from me. locking eyes with me he put his soiled fingers into his mouth obscenely teasing me. with a wicked giggle i was enveloped in a purple mist and i suddenly found myself in another room with a roaring fire. 

the beast pulled me down onto the cold stone floor with him guiding me to sit astride him. hoisting my night dress up he arranged us. his hardness slipped deep inside me and i moaned loudly never before feeling him quite so deeply. i found my hips thrusting on there own accord. my body shivered in ecstasy as i moved above him. my exposed breasts bouncing indecently as my body wantonly moved. my core aching with anticipation as i craved more! wanting him harder and unspeakably deeper inside of me, his hands on my hips guiding my movements.moving faster i was practically bouncing on him as I felt my release upon me and I screamed as I felt my release take hold of me. losing myself in a haze of lustful jubilation. he called out my name thrusting hips beneath me i shattered as he found his own pleasurable release. filling me with his seed. 

breathing heavily i remained in his lap. the beast my unintended lover looked up at me with lechery. rising he latched onto my exposed breast suckling. i tossed my head back and cried out finding such dark satisfaction in the things he did to my body. the body that now belonged to him. 

I could not escape him,he was everywhere he would not allow me to leave him. 

time seemed to move so slowly in the manor and with each passing night the vividness of my dreams growing more fitful as my days with the master of the house were filled with cold resentment. at night I paced in my bedchamber with nervous agitation not knowing what debauchery awaited me in sleep. I no longer wished to remain under the roof of such a man as he. my word no longer binding me to this place. if I didn't leave this house soon then I never would be free of him. but the winter remained a hursh and unforgiving one the snow fall was still to thick to attempt to leave on foot. I would bide my time until spring meanwhile I would continue to play our little game. pretending that I still trusted his word. 

i continued to endure my mandated afternoon tea with the master of the house my compliance affording me my evenings alone in the study. I paced the room that night with agitated unrest. I pressed my head against the cool windowsill staring out at the wintry landscape. with a heavy sigh I took a sip from my second cup of tea plotting my escape. I was more troubled by my dreams of late. 

While I was in my addled state the kind old house keeper mrs Lucas came into the study to remove the tea set. 

"I'm sorry to disturbe you miss, just here to clear the tea things away. can I get you anything dear." she asked with a kind smile. 

"no thank you mrs Lucas, I'm still nursing my tea from earlier. I'm afraid it's not doing me much good tonight." I said with a sad smile.

she eyed the tea set with a scowl.

"it's the tea miss." 

"what? I asked not understanding her meaning. 

"it's the tea that's putting you out of sorts, the master..he's poisoning it so that your not in your mind. I'm sorry dear but I won't allow this detestable behavior to continue." 

the tea cup fell from my hands shattering on the floor understanding dawning on me. what a fool I've been, a stupid foolish girl! I had to get out now, I fled from the room my stomach twisting with revulsion. It's been him! all along lord gold has been poisoning me with more then his lies and deceit. I was running with absolutely no idea where I was going, i was so blind with angry indignation choking with heartache that I couldn't see straight, 

I could hear that child like giggle mocking me as I found myself running up the stairs to his private rooms. 

I entered his chamber to find the room emptily. the master of the house was not there I thought when I unexpectedly found myself in the same room as the beast from my nightmares! 

"and where do you think your going dearie? he asked with distain.

"I...

"I know what you are beast, and you will not keep me here any longer." i said defiantly.

"your not going anywhere, you are mine and now that the darkness has tasted you..it likes your flavor and its not going to let you leave little princess." he said looking at with ill intent. 

"show me your true face beast." I said staring into his face examining the crocked angle of his nose and the lustful gleam in his eye.

"so willful, so brave." he said looking at me lustfuly and walked toward me. 

I backed away from him.

"no, don't you dare touch me! I shouted and grab a knife off the desk pointing it at him.

"take another step and I will end you, I'm leaving this place. tonight! and I will never return do you understand me." I warned. 

he continued to walk closer to me with a wild look in his eye.

he giggled and something dark and mercilessly taking hold of me. when he took hold of me I stabbed him! with the knife and watched in disbelief as he fell to the floor bleeding like a man.

"belle." he had said my name. falling to my knees I knelt down beside him finding not the beast but my master. lord gold, I had stabbed him! he was no beast but an ordinary man and in the mist of my fevered delusion I had wounded him deeply.

I spent the remainder of that faithful night by his bedside while the house hold staff fretted about him. trying to stop the wound from bleeding till a doctor could be brought from town. it was a long and trying night I was torn between indifference and anxiety for the poor fool as he cried in his fretful sleep.

when dawn broke we were alone in his bedchamber the earlie morning light casting him in warm golden light making his dark eyes shine golden. I pressed a cool cloth to his forehead when he took hold of my hand and looked up at me with pleading eyes.

"belle, please." 

"you lied to me, you deceived me and toyed with my mind. I thought you were..I don't no what I thought but I now know just what you truly Are, you are the beast! the monster that stole my innocence you hurt me and cruelly savaged me." I accused. 

"please, my darling belle forgive me." he pleaded.

"I don't no if I can ever forgive you for what you've done to me." I said evenly.

he took hold of my hand and kissed it. "your still mine." 

"you really mean to keep me, You stole me away from my life. from my family. you took something much more precious from me. you took my sense of self away from me." I angrily stated.

"No dear your confused, you were sold to me remember you belong to me." he retorted his tone darkening.

"do I? 

"I'm so sorry belle, can you ever forgive me? 

you trick me, you lied to me and you hurt me deeply.I thought I loved you but you tainted my feeling of affection with your lies! 

"belle." he cried reaching for me.

"no, if you weren't hurt then I would already have gone. i won't leave until your well again then we she'll see." I said pulling away from him.

"belle, please don't give up on me!

"explain yourself, why have you done this to me. how could you hurt me so." I replied demanding an explanation from him. 

"i..tried to protect you." 

"protect me! I laughed. 

"yes, to shield you from my true face I wanted to protect you from my hideousness."  

"what are you." 

"if I share my ugly tail with you will you stay." 

"I make no promises now." 

"please, he said desperately grabbing hold of my hand and kissing it. I was a fool please don't leave me."  

"what happened to your wife, did you even have one? I asked.

"yes, I have a wife and a son. I lost them."  he sadly began.

"did they die?

"oh no, there are much more heartbreaking ways to lose the people you love then death." he replied with a twisted grin.  

"did you love her? I asked.

"yes, very much her and my son were my whole world." 

"I wasn't who i'am now, I was weaker  I was poor and stupid. I had nothing I was nothing and yet I was happy with my lot in life." he continued weaving his tail with a far away look in his eye.

I stared into his warm eyes as he spoke unsure if I should even trust that what he was telling me was the truth. 

"my wife left me and took my boy with her, I wasn't the kind of man she wanted to spend her life with. and after she'd gone I spent every moment of that rotting life doing everything I could to become the kind of man she wanted.the kind of man that she could love."

"I did deplorable things in order to achieve my goals, I became unrecognizable to myself but I was determined to get my family back! he continued turning his gaze away from me.

"did you find them, what happened to them? I asked.

"oh yes, eventually I did find my wife and son I was the man you see before you.rich powerful and just as ugly on the inside as out. my wife..she'd took up with some seamen and was happily sailing the seas with them. even with all my wealth I still wasn't good enough.she wasted no time telling me in front of them just how much of a failure I'am." he said with his eyes dark with anger and hurt. 

"and your son, what happened to your son?

he looked at me then his dark eyes a storm of emotions. 

"I lost him too, I never lied to you about him. I drove him away and I've been searching for him ever since. you see I'd become a man that my son couldn't love he feared the thing I became and he wanted nothing to do with me or my money."  he concluded with a deep heartbroken sigh. 

it was a compelling tail full of heartbreak but I could I believe it? 

"and, what of our unholy tail? who am I? master gold.what did you do to me." I asked my tone harsh and unforgiving.

he looked at me then with those eyes and smiled.

"you know who you are, deep down you've always known.no one could ever take that from you belle.your strong and so brave." 

"i'am belle the poor motherless girl you brought for the price of a cup of ale." I said finally realizing the truth and admitting the ugly truth about my father.  

"I wanted you the from moment I saw you, I needed you I need you belle." he proclaimed looking into my eyes with such ardor. 

"why did you poison me I was already yours why did you..what did you do to me while I was in that muddled state 

he licked his lips fixing me with a penetrating stare. "I fucked you."

i dosed you so that I could have you in utter depravity and you would remain innocent of my ugly perverse  desires." he said with a wicked gleam in his eye.

I slapped him hard across his face then I struck him again.

"you deceived me." I said glaring with indignation.

"yes I know, that is the reason I took such precautions. will you now stay with me." he asked with a wounded expression  

"how can I even be sure that your being truthful with me, I wanted to know you and...

"and now you do." he said sounding resigned.

"but you lied to me." I replied completely at a loss as to how to continue.

he shook his head sadly and chuckled. his sudden outburst unsettling me.his laugh turned into that giggle, that same child like giggle and those eyes turned to look at me with a mischievous grin.

"you don't understand, do you dearie." he said as a statement rather then as a question.

"please tell me."

"i am the monster that has hunted you, I am the dark one, the beast that you instance on calling me." he stated with manic glee. 

"I don't understand." I said too shaken to say anymore. 

"no you don't." he suddenly reached for me taking my hand and placing it on his wonded chest.

"you've wonded me deeply my darling belle." 

I tried to remove my hand from his grasp but he held me there.

"I won't lose you too, I can't let you go." he said kissing my hand as I struggled to free myself from him.

" I can't live with out you, I won't."   
he stated in desperation.

two of his male servicents came into the room.

"take her to her new sleeping courters.in time you'll understand. you'll forgive me." I heard him say.

"my what, no you cant do this." I shouted as they grabbed hold of me.

"you can't keep me here! I continued to shut. 

"of course I can, I've told you dearie I'm not going to let you go." 

 

I found myself siting on that all too familiar little bed in my cold dark cell.

in any realm those eyes hunted me. in my dreams in my waking state of unrest. 

he was there, in both of my realities. 

as my loving dominant master, the man who brought me from my father for his own sexual gratification. filling me with a yearning for debauchery.

he was the cruel beast that took me from my home locking me away and rudelessly took my innocence,

I'am belle the merchant's daughter of Avonlea, I kept repeating to myself as I was engolfed in darkness.

as the darkness fell upon me I again heard that child like giggle

he was always there trapping me in a dream I could not wake from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dreams or reality

**Author's Note:**

> this has sat in my drifts for so long! that I have forgotten most of the story I was going to tell.  
> it was going to be a one shot it still might.  
> I'm not sure what I'm doing with this yet?  
> but I already have some of the following chapter down I just need to have an ending before I can continue this.


End file.
